


Blind Dates Are Awkward

by BeautifullyChaotic121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyChaotic121/pseuds/BeautifullyChaotic121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought blind dates were awkward but maybe this one was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Dates Are Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Favorite Holiday Movie  
> (I can't come up with a title worth a damn FYI)

First dates were awkward. First dates around the holidays where even more awkward. Dean wasn’t sure why he agreed to a blind date. Maybe it was his faith in his sister in law Jess, who assured him she picked his date not Sam, that made me go. It was still awkward but Castiel was an interesting, if a bit weird and dorky, guy. Somehow they ended up on Dean’s couch watching their favorite Christmas movies: Die Hard and A Christmas Story. Somehow they ended up making out on his couch like teenagers. So maybe first dates weren’t so awkward afterall.


End file.
